Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, video teleconferencing devices, and the like. Digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as those described in the standards defined by MPEG-2, MPEG-4, ITU-T H.263, ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard, and extensions of such standards. The video devices may transmit, receive, encode, decode, and/or store digital video information more efficiently by implementing such video coding techniques.
Video pixel line buffers may be used in many video processing applications. As blocks in a video frame are being processed, neighborhood data may be stored in one or more video pixel line buffers. The stored neighborhood data may then be used to process a later block in the frame. For example, a bottom row of a row of blocks may be saved in a video pixel line buffer as bottom neighborhood data, which may be used as top neighborhood data for a next row in the video frame.